If It Never Sank
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: A good-hearted Timmy wished that the Titanic never sank. But consequences will come. Can good intentions go horribly wrong? Don't mess with the past, Timmy Turner.
1. chapter one,

**WOOO, my first Fairy Oddparents story! Finally, I'm letting my *obsession* go free. It seriously is my obsession now. I spent too much time with my 6-year-old cousins…**

**ANYway, this is a Titanic story, so I'm bound to cry while writing this :p**

**This story came to me while reading some Magic Treehouse story (my grandma LOVES Magic Treehouse -_-) and I felt the need to write this. So, here I am, 2:31 in the morning, writing this story. Now 2:32. Probably gonna be a fail like all of my other stories.**

**Oh, this is either gonna be a twoshot or threeshot, OR a VERRRRY long oneshot. (Is threeshot even a word?) O.o**

**So, enjoy my failed story. :D**

**Ps: reviews are appreciated, and flames ARE accepted, considering how bad of a story this is :P (But I'll probably delete them :P)**

**OKAY READ ON.**

Timmy Turner usually didn't pay any attention to his crazy teacher, Denzel Crocker. But today's history lesson was different. It was about the _Titanic._

Timmy leaned forward in suspense, chewing on his eraser, which happened to be Cosmo's head.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Tiiiiimmmmy!", whined Cosmo. "What? Oh, sorry Cosmo. This story is just so…_cool!_", Timmy said, leaning forward again.

"Cool? Since when is _another _old story about _another _old boat sinking _cool? _BOOOO-RIIING!", Cosmo said, fake-yawning.

"Cosmo!", Wanda scolded. "Thousands of people died on that ship! It wasn't boring for them! Couldn't you have a _little _more compassion?" "Poof, poof!", Poof agreed.

"Maybe, if I knew what 'compassion' meant…", said Cosmo, confused. Then he recovered, yelling, "C'mon Timmy! This is too boring! Wish for something stupid! Like…a volcano of monkeys exploding under Crocker's butt! Wish for something!"

"TURNER!", yelled Crocker, shoving his face into Timmy's face. "Was that your green eraser with a face yelling at you? Erasers can't talk! Or have faces! That must be one of your…_FAIRY GODPARENTS!"_

"Fairy godparents? Uh, no! This is my brand-new talking eraser! Everyone has one these days!"

"Really? Where did you get it?", Crocker asked, obviously buying it.

"Um…Internet? Say something, O Great Talking Eraser!", said Timmy, signaling Cosmo to say something.

"Uh…seven?"

"COOL!", Crocker's face brightened up. "I want one! I'm gonna get one right now! CLASS DISMISSED!", he said, bouncing out of the window.

A chorus of screams echoed the room as every kid ran out of the room. Timmy and his fairies waited until every kid left the room, then Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof poofed back into fairy form.

"Wow, the Titanic story is so sad! I wonder what it would actually be like to _be _on it while it was sinking!", Timmy said, looking up to his fairy godparents.

"Nooo way, Sport. There is NO way I'm granting _that _wish!", Wanda said, shaking her head. "It's way too sad, and Poof probably shouldn't see all of that!"

"But, Wanda, how cool would it be to know what it was like on the Titanic? I could tell everyone about it!"

"Yeah, and then they'll ask how you know all about it. And _someone's _gonna figure something out. Like- I dunno- you have _fairy godparents?"_

"I could say it was a dream!"

"Are you gonna wish it or not? Wish already!", Cosmo butted in. "Alright! I wish we were back on the Titanic in 1870!"

Wanda groaned at her godchild's mistake in the dates, and her, Cosmo, and Poof granted the wish.

**(A/N: So, how ya like it so far? It is now three minutes until 3. And I'm not tired ONE bit (: …I think I fell asleep on the keyboard, because I saw a bunch of letters and numbers on the screen…**

**I was thinking of stopping here, but nah, not long enough. Okay, sorry for interrupting a perfectly failed story. Sorry about the super long pointless author's note…READ ON!)**

Timmy opened his eyes, and looked around. "Cool, we're on the Titanic!" He took one more look around. "…Shouldn't it be sinking?"

Wanda checked her watch. "It's only 11:39, Sport. Wait, that means-"

Her clock turned to 11:40. The Titanic hit against something, sending Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof sliding across the floor. Then, everything went on like nothing happened.

"Don't these people know that they just hit an _iceberg? _Hey! People! You just hit an iceberg! The Titanic is _sinking!_", Timmy yelled to the partying people. "Why don't they see me?", he asked. Suddenly, someone just walked through him. He saw the insides of a humans stomach for a spilt second, then someone walking ahead of him.

"D…Did he just walk through me?", Timmy asked. "Well, of course, Timmy!", Wanda said. "This is in _1912, _you weren't _born _yet! Heck, you're grandparents weren't even born yet! You're great-grandparents were probably _you're _age in 1912!", she explained.

"Were _you _guys born yet?", he wondered.

"Of course, Timmy! We fairies have been around for thousands of years! Especially Wanda, she _lived_ with the dinosaurs!", Cosmo said, earning a glare from Wanda.

"Wow, let's go look around!", Timmy said. Cosmo disguised himself as Timmy's watch, Poof disguised himself as Timmy's hat, and Wanda disguised herself as Timmy's coat. "Wait, if no one can see us, then why are you guys still disguised?", he asked. "Good point, Timmy", Wanda said, and they all poofed into fairy form. "Alright, let's go!"

They explored most of the ship. When they reached the third class of the ship, Timmy started getting bored. "Well, we saw about all of the ship. Can you fast forward time a little bit? This is getting boring.", Timmy sighed.

"Well, it's midnight right now, so in a couple of hours, the Titani-", she was cut off by Timmy saying, "Well, I want some action! Come on, let's get to the sinking part already!" Little did they know, there was water sloshing up towards them. "Timmy! Look at the water!", Cosmo yelled. He flew up to hit and ripped of his clothes, revealing his bathing suit. He splashed into the ice cold water, and came back up as an ice cube.

"Brrr! So…C-c-cold!", he stuttered. Wanda frowned, and set Cosmo's ice cube on fire, melting the ice.

"C'mon, I wanna see some action! I wish time would fast forward and the ship would start sinking!", Timmy wished. Cosmo and Wanda exchanged worried looks, and granted the wish.

Xx

Timmy kicked his feet, and only felt air. He was clinging onto cold metal. He opened his eyes, and gasped. He saw: people screaming and holding onto the railing, falling off of the top of the boat or just plain letting go. He looked to his left: a girl clinging onto the boat railing, which was the end of the boat. Another girl came by and shoved her off so she could have a spot. The first girl slipped and rolled down to the other side of the ship, which was starting to dip deeper into the sea.

Timmy look to Cosmo and Wanda, who were still fairies. But they were clinging on the metal, just like him. "Wait, you g-guys have wings! W-w-why are you hanging on for your life?", he asked, stuttering from the cold.

"O-our wings were f-f-frozen stiff, s-so we can't fly!", Cosmo yelled, also stuttering from the cold.

"Oh…hey, Wanda? W-w-was it r-really like this on the T-Titanic?", Timmy asked, with sadness in his eyes. They all knew, even _Cosmo _knew, that if Wanda answered, 'yes', that Timmy would probably start crying.

"Well…I'm afraid so, Sport. In fact, this is _exactly _how it was. We're really back in time. All of this happened…and it's really happening right now. You don't exist yet…", Wanda explained. She looked like she was about to cry, too.

Timmy sniffed, and started crying. "This…this is too terrible. This shouldn't have happened.", he said sadly. He looked down, and saw people rolling down the deck. He looked up: this part of the ship was so high up that he felt like he could touch the stars. He looked down: he almost fainted from how far up it was. Then he saw a man, holding a little girl, about 5 years old, slip and fall down…down….down in the black water. The little girl screamed until they hit the icy cold water.

"I WISH THE TITANIC NEVER SANK!", Timmy suddenly blurted out.

Wanda couldn't grant the wish, because she was holding on the railing and Poof, so Cosmo raised his wand, struggling to hold on the railing with one arm.

Timmy heard a loud 'CRA-A-ACK!', and everything went black, just as Cosmo granted the wish.

**So, there ya go. First chapter. Probably sucked, thank you. **

**Oh, and by the way, I **_**did **_**cry while righting this. I'm just so tender-hearted ;)**

**I know that Poof wasn't in this a whole lot. Sorry, I just couldn't find the perfect part for Poof. Think about it, all he **_**really **_**says in the show is 'poof, poof' so really!**

**Oh, and you'll see why Timmy's wish probably wasn't a good idea, even though it saved many lives. You'll see why, though. It has something to do with his parents…**

**So, enjoy the cliffhanger that I made in my author's note. Okay, I'm going now, before I bore you to sleep :P**

**K PEACE :D**


	2. chapter two,

**Chapter two! I'm gonna try to make this chapter a little longer, and with more detail and stuff. Making it as long as possible.**

**So, last time I checked, I have about four reviews for this story. 4 isn't much, but it's enough to make me smile (: Thank you reviewers!**

**Note: This isn't the original chapter 2. I was messaging to MarioDS01 and that person gave me some ideas, therefore, most of this story was from those ideas. So, some of this chapter I have to give to MarioDS01 (: Thanks for giving me ideas and making me a better author!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own FOP, so don't even ask :P**

**Enjoy!**

Timmy Turner gasped, and shot up. He looked around: he was back in his house, on the floor of his own room.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and stumbled over to his bed, and threw himself face-first into his pillow.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof also threw themselves on Timmy's bed, also.

"Guys, remind me", Timmy started, panting, "to NEVER…make a wish like that…again! Wanda, I know you heard this a million times from Cosmo and I, but you were right!"

Wanda smirked. "As always…", she said in a singsong way.

It was 7:00 PM in Dimmsdale, and Timmy and his fairies slept until about 6:30 AM.

Xx

The light seeped through Timmy's blinds. Timmy slowly blinked open his eyes. He rolled over, tangling his sheets up, and looked at the time: 6:45.

He yawned, and sat up. "Time to get ready for school", he said glumly. He jumped out of bed, and stretched. He walked to the middle of his room, and stomped his foot twice. A device that looked like an escape-pod came up from the floor. It was about Timmy's height.

Timmy looked bored as he entered the pod. The door closed for a second, beeped, then opened, exposing a fully-dressed Timmy.

Next, Timmy walked over to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, and tamed his bed-head hair.

Timmy walked over to his fishbowl, and tapped it. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, time for school. You guys coming?" When he got no answer, he tapped at the fishbowl again. "Hellllloo? You in there? Are you coming or not?", an impatient Timmy asked.

A tired-looking fish couple slowly swam out of their castle. "Could you keep it down? Poof is sleeping! Don't wake him up", Cosmo said, obviously cranky.

As if on cue, their baby started crying. Cosmo sighed, and quickly swam back into the castle.

"Sorry, sweetie, we're still a little tired from last night", Wanda said apologetically. "So, does that mean you're not coming to school with me?", Timmy asked.

"Of course we're going to school with you, Sport!", Wanda said cheerfully. Cosmo and Poof swam up beside Wanda. "Yeah!", Cosmo added. "Who _else _would protect your wimpy body from Francis?"

Timmy frowned down at Cosmo, when his dad yelled, "Oh, Timmy! Stop talking to your fish again and get your wimpy body down here!"

Timmy ran out of his room, slid down the railing of the stairs, flipped, and landed in front of his parents.

Timmy's parents looked at each other, then smiled, holding up pieces of papers that said "8" and "8.5". Timmy bowed, then asked, "Why did you call me down here?"

"Well, son, we're going on a neat two-month cruise to the middle of the ocean!", his dad said happily.

"And since Vicky won it too, we're leaving you home alone for the first time!", his mom said, then added, "which I'm not sure is a very good idea", with a worried look.

"You're right! Maybe it's not! I _could _come with you!", Timmy offered. Timmy's parents looked at each other, then said "Nah!", in unison.

"But…but…but why not?", Timmy demanded. His father bent down to his size, and said, "Timmy, this is just for your mother and I, we don't want any _kids _to ruin this trip for us! So, Tommy, _you're _staying here. Now don't burn the house down!"

With that, Timmy's parents laughed and walked out of the door together.

Timmy stood there as the school bus pulled up. "That's the bus! Cosmo, Wanda, you ready?"

Timmy turned to see Cosmo pulling the bottle out of Poof's mouth, and they all yelled, "Ready!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disguised themselves as Timmy's pencils in the front of his shirt.

Timmy walked outside, and entered the bus. He looked at the bus driver: he wasn't the usual bus driver. He was older, probably around late 50's.

"What happened to the usual bus driver?", Timmy asked the man. "I don't know what you talkin' about, kid. I've always been the bus driver", was his answer.

Timmy walked on the bus, eyeing the bus driver. He looked down to Cosmo and Wanda. "You don't think it had something to do with the wish, do you?", Timmy whispered down to his magic pencils

"No, no, couldn't be. More things would be chan- hey, is that Chester in the popular section of the bus?", Wanda asked.

Timmy squinted to the back. Sure enough, that was his best friend, Chester, sitting it the hot tub right next to Veronica, who was giggling at everything he said. Timmy noticed that Trixie Tang wasn't with Veronica, like she usually was. Anyway, Chester had gold rings, gold necklaces, and gold braces.

"Whoa, when did _he _get so popular? Chester!", Timmy yelled, running towards Chester. "Chester, how did you get so popular in one day?"

"One day? Dude are you a new kid or something? I've been popular ever since I came to this dump of a school. It's all thanks to my money and riches!"

Confused, Timmy said, "'money and riches'? You've lived in a rented trailer your whole life, Chester! You've been poor and broke ever since I met you! Don't you know me? It's me, Timmy Turner! Your best friend since the first grade?"

"Hmm…Timmy Turner…nope, doesn't ring a bell! How can you be my best friend if I don't even _know _you?", Chester said, Veronica giggle once again.

"I can prove it! Your last name is McBadbat, you stink at baseball, you have that one little brown hair on the back of your head, and you've had your braces ever since you were 8! Is _that _proof enough for you?", Timmy said with a smirk.

"Well, you sure know me, but maybe you got it off of the internet! I have my own personal blog, you know!"

An aggravated Timmy growled and walked away, waiting for Aj to come to his usual seat.

Xx

He walked into his classroom, fumbling with his thoughts. "No, sign of Aj", he said to his fairies. Great, who's gonna help me through today?"

"That's not like Aj to miss school, Timmy! Chester is popular, Aj is missing, and- Crocker is the school principal?", Cosmo nearly yelled, causing people to stare at Timmy's green pencil.

Timmy looked over to the wall, and there was this gold picture frame, labeled: **Crocker. School Principal.**

"WHAT?", Timmy yelled. Mr. Crocker came strutting in here, saying, "Yes, children. Unless you're new here, you all know that I'm school principal _and _the mayor of Dimmsdale! And I'm rubbing it in your face - AGAIN!" He laughed in the kids' faces, and strutted back out, just as Principal Waxaplax came in here, looking rather worn out. Her hair wasn't as perky as Timmy remembered, and was pulled out in a ponytail instead of the stack that sat on the top of her head. Her outfit had been replaced with a gray shirt and a plain green skirt.

She gave the class a weary smile. "Hello children, remember me? Your teacher, Ms. Waxaplax. Let's get started."

Xx

Timmy sat in class, trying to listen to the teacher, but was too caught up in his own thoughts to do so.

The phone rang, snapping Timmy from his thoughts. He watched Ms. Waxaplax walk to the phone. "Hello?", she asked. She listened for a minute, then rolled her eyes. "Not _again_!", she said, acting bored. "Okay, okay, I'll tell the students", she said, then hung up.

"Well students, class has been canceled yet _again _due to a shipwreck. Since all of these boats are so small, I guess they just think there was a point to fixing them. Have a nice day!"

"Wait, a shipwreck? Great, my parents are on a ship! At least they _were _on a ship, I don't know about now!", Timmy harshly whispered to his pencils.

"Don't worry, if anything has happened to him, Jorgen would've told you!", Wanda said. They all stood there, looking around, waiting for the giant fairy to pop out.

"Well, I guess nothing has happened. Great!", Timmy said with a smile as he ran to the bus.

Xx

Timmy hopped off of the bus, sad that his attempt of getting Chester to remember him didn't work, which resulted as the popular kids laughing.

He stepped into the house and looked around. He expected his parents to trick him and leave Vicky with him. But oddly enough, his parents told the truth, for once.

_Weird, _Timmy thought. _Most of the popular kids weren't there today. Like Trixie. Where was Trixie?_

As if on cue, he heard a familiar voice begging for money. He turned around, and saw no other than Trixie Tang, on the streets…_begging?_

"_Trixie Tang?_", Timmy asked in disbelief, walking up to her. He couldn't believe what he saw: ratty hair that was pulled back into an attempted ponytail, but failed as it sagged on her neck, and had strings of black hair tucked behind her ears and in her face.

Her face was scratched up, and her eyes lost all hope in them. Her normal preppy getup was replaced with jeans, with holes in the knees and almost everywhere else, and a plain white T-shirt, which was scratched as if a dog attacked her, and had some blood stains where the scratch was.

"H-how do you know my name?", Trixie asked, trembling. "I…you're popular in my school!", Timmy blurted out, not thinking.

Trixies' eyes widened. "How do they know me? What do you know?", Trixie demanded, grabbing Timmy by the shirt collar.

"N-nothing!", Timmy stuttered, starting to get freaked out by Trixie's behavior. "I'm just…from the future! Yeah, let's go with that."

Trixies' eyes widened again, this time with happiness. "You mean, I'm gonna be popular in the future?"

"Yeah! And you're gonna have a _big _mansion with thousands of Anti-Timmy-Turner trapdoors…"

"Who's Timmy Turner?"

"That…would be me", Timmy said, giving a goofy grin to Trixie.

"Oh, Timmy Turner! If your prediction comes true, I promise I won't put as many Anti-Timmy-Turner trapdoors! But if it doesn't, then you're dead. Oh, do you have any money?"

"Yeah, sure", Timmy said, and offered a 10 dollar bill. "Hey, why are you begging anyway?"

"Because I'm poor?", Trixie said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Besides that, I mean, was there like a family member or someone?", Timmy tried again.

Trixie thought for a second. "Yeah, one of my great uncles. Uncle Kenneth. When he came from London into New York, he was supposed to pass on his money to one of my great grandfathers. But, he kept it instead, forcing us Tang's on the street", Trixie explained, looking down.

"Did your uncle Kenneth happen to sail on the Titanic?", Timmy wondered. "Yeah, why?"

Realization struck Timmy as he backed away. "Oh, no reason…gottagobye!", he blurted out as he ran back to his house.

He slammed the door, and ran up to his room, where Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof waited for him.

"Guys! I made Trixie poor and Chester rich and Crocker powerful!", he yelled to his fairies.

"Crocker's…powerful?", Cosmo asked, looking scared. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

Before Cosmo could answer, Jorgen poofed into the room, bellowing, "Timmy Turner!"

"Jorgen? If something was wrong, then why didn't you poof here a long time ago?"

"Two reasons: One, you were not alone, so I couldn't. Two, Crocker is mayor now, so he made almost everything a fairy detector! It was very hard for me to plan my way here!"

"Oh, so _that'_s why it's a bad thing that Crocker is powerful…", Timmy said.

Jorgen had a sincere look in his eyes, like he was about to tell Timmy some very horrible and life-changing news.

"Timmy, I am very sorry to be the one to tell you this…but, you're parents…are dead!"

…

**Ooohhh, snap. I honestly didn't like writing that 'dead' part. I hate that word ):**

**Oh, and when I said 'as long as possible', I didn't want it to be this long. I wanted to be able to explain everything, though, and apparently, I can only explain things by making it super long! Oh, and I want to apologize for the crappiness of this chapter XD I still don't know why you people like this story :P**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, if you are still reading it, since this one was so freaking long XD the next ones probably won't be this long, hopefully. Bye! **


	3. a thank you note to my reviewers!

**Hi (: This isn't a chapter (obviously because **_**everything **_**is bold XD) But just a small thank-you note I wanted to write. I was listening to music and certain songs make me want to do certain things, and I was thinking about how nice all of you are. So, some song that I don't know the name of made me think "my reviewers are so nice. I should show them how much I appreciate them!" :D**

**I'm being honest. All of you guys are super nice to me. You're so supportive. And I know I'm not updating right now. It's because I've been booked with schoolwork and stress right now. Ugh, friends. So hard to deal with their drama. -_- Also, I'm a **_**huge **_**procrastinator XD**

**Now, I'm going to answer any questions you left in your reviews, or give my thoughts to them.**

***The Shadow King: I know I'm being hard on myself. I'm always hard on myself, and I always have been. And, that's a good point I never really thought of. I guess since Timmy's wish hadn't really affected himself, he's still able to interact with the people in Dimmsdale in present time. (Those who don't know what I'm talking about, look at the most recent review left by The Shadow King.**

***Dagnytheartist: Thank you for calling my story interesting (: Oh, and for the rest of your reviews, I already messaged you about my ideas.**

***Sub Zero0: I personally didn't know what you meant by that XD Sorry, that just kind of threw me off by the "drop zone" thing. Maybe if you could PM me and explain that would help (:**

***Sub Zero0 (for your OTHER review): Thanks (:**

**Wolvmbm: Yes, I know. Poor Timmy's going through a whole lot right now. And in my head, he's staring at his ceiling, sulking, and becoming so thin from not eating ):**

***The Shadow King (for your earlier review): This review kind of threw me off XD I was like, "did he like it or no?" (I'm just calling you "he" because it says shadow "king") But from your recent review, I can tell you liked it (: Thanks! :D**

**So, those are all my thoughts about your reviews. Also thanks to *MarioDS01, *AzelmaandEponine, *TMNTLittleTomboy, and *Ensuing for reviewing this story.**

**I honestly can't thank you enough for reviewing. I know I may sound…I dunno, **_**gushy **_**about this whole reviewing thing. But really, it means a lot to me (:**

**Chapter three will be up soon! Get your friends to R&R so I can add their name on the list! (:**


	4. chapter three,

**Hellllloo (: I'm liking this story plot. It's pretty good, I think. **

**I didn't post this chapter yet because I felt like it needed some work. I didn't feel like I was ready to post it. I still don't feel like it's ready to be posted. But I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough, and what the heck, let's see how they like it.**

**I think I could've done WAY better on this chapter, I just have so much on my mind. My two best friends got in a fist fight, so that's one thing :/ Just, go easy on me, okay? I've had a pretty tough week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, the amazing Butch Hartman does. I only own the story plot of the Titanic, but you're free to take that story plot, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with my ending, I'm good. **

**Enjoy this chapter if you can, and if you don't like it, tell me in a review and I'll try to rewrite it for ya (:**

Timmy froze and blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds - maybe even a minute. Did he hear Jorgen correctly. His parents are…_dead? No, it's not true. That would never happen…it couldn't…can it? They're gone? …Forever? _Those were his last thoughts before he fell on the ground, unconscious.

Xx

Ice cold water splashed all over his face. Timmy shot up and snapped his eyes open. He looked up: he only saw fuzzy pink, green, purple, and camouflage dots. He couldn't make them out.

"He needs more water!", shrieked Cosmo. He poofed up another bucketful of water. Timmy's eyes widened and his vision was suddenly cleared.

"No, Cosmo, N-", he was cut off by Cosmo pouring other bucket of ice cold water on him. "Thank you, _Cosmo!_", He said sarcastically, water dripping down him face. "Thanks, guys, for waking me up from that dream. I mean, nightmare. I'm just gonna go back to bed."

He started back towards his bed and jumped on it, only to notice the nervous looks on everyone's faces. "Guys, what's with the looks…?", he asked cautiously.

Wanda slowly floated over there and gently placed her hand on Timmy's shoulder comfortingly. "Timmy, sweetie, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but that wasn't a dream…"

To their surprise, Timmy laughed. "Ha! That's a good one, guys. Where's the April Fool fairy?", he said, and searched around for the April Fool, expecting him to pop out of nowhere.

"Turner, this is not a joke! Thanks to your wish about the Titanic never sinking, no one has ever improved any ships because the idiots here thought that since all these boats were small, it didn't matter. But when your parents went on that cruise with Vicky, they got in a shipwreck, and drowned!", Jorgen explained to Timmy, being a little more frightening than he had meant to.

By now, Timmy was shaking uncontrollably, half because of how much Jorgen had yelled in his face, and half of the fact that his parents were dead. "N-no! They can't be gone!", he yelled. He ran out of the room, leaving the sympathetic fairies behind, and stumbled down the stairs. On the third to the last step, he somehow tripped and fell right on his face. He lied there for a second, then slowly lifted his head up, blood dripping from his nose. He wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve, got back up, and kept right on running to the phone on the table.

He snatched up the phone and dialed his parent's cell phone number while Jorgen was saying, "Timmy, it is no use! They will not answer!" Timmy called anyway. _Please pick up, please pick up, _please _pick _up!, he thought as the phone rang as what it seemed like forever.

Xx

Mr. Turner was in the middle of the ocean, floating lifelessly next to his wife. Or so everyone thought he was floating lifelessly when the rescue boats arrived to pick up survivors. But he pretended to act dead, because if his wife drowned, he wasn't going to leave her here in this shark-filled ocean, for her deceased body to be eaten by the sharks. No, he was going down with her.

Mr. Turner felt something vibrate in his pocket. Was his phone still working? He reached in there, and pulled out his phone: Timmy was calling. He didn't want to have a reason to leave his wife, so he dropped it deeper into the ocean. He watched it fall gracefully down into the darkness until he couldn't see it anymore.

His eyes became heavier, along with his clothes it seemed, and he knew was running out of air. He reconsidered about going up and saving himself, but it was too late. His clothes made it impossible for him to swim around.

He took one last look at Mrs. Turner, who had already drowned about a minute ago. He realized he couldn't hang on much longer, and slipped his hand into his wife's cold hand and shuddered at touching dead skin. His eyes closed for the last time as both Mr. and Mrs. Turner sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss, as the darkness swallowed them up.

Xx

"Why won't they answer?", Timmy asked himself. He glanced over to the wall where his parents left his emergency number to call the ship that his parents were on. He ran over there, grabbed the phone, and dialed it.

"Hello, how may I help you?", a female voice answered. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, and said, "Yes, um, is Mr. and Mrs. Turner boarded on your cruise?" Timmy's face flushed when he heard her reply.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir, that ship had a leak and sunk about two hours ago. There were no survivors…hello?"

Timmy's face turned a sickening ghostly white color. He lowered the phone and rested it on his chin. He bit his lip so hard that his pointy buck teeth caused blood to quickly come up from his lip.

Timmy stared blankly at his fairies, but it seemed as if he was looking right through them. He dropped the phone, and it clattered to the floor.

"Timmy, sweetie, it's gonna be all right…", Wanda tried to comfort Timmy, but he pushed her away. He backed up slowly, and mumbled, "Just leave me alone…". He ran away from the staring fairies. Footsteps were heard up the stair steps, followed by the slamming of his room door.

**Sorry it was so short. I guess since the last chapter was super long, this one had to be super short XD**

**Weird, I usually don't really do sad stories. I guess that's why I don't do very well when writing sad parts. This is so depressing, I almost hate writing this :/**

**So, I felt like stopping here was good enough. I couldn't let him recover from discovering that he was an orphan so soon. **

**And I **_**know **_**that I didn't thoroughly explain why his fairies can't use their magic to revive his parents, but Jorgen **_**did **_**say 'he made fairy detectors out of everything' about after Timmy woke up. **

**If you want a spoiler on why Timmy can't wish for his parents to be alive, message me and I'll tell you.**

**Once again, reviews are appreciated! I cannot exaggerate on how much reviews mean to me! (:**

**So, PLEASE review, I want to know any changes or ideas I can add to the story, even though I have it all planned out. I'll change it if I think your idea is better. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading this so far!**


	5. chapter four: Wanda's POV

**20 stinkin' reviews? :O DANG - thanks! XD I think my last story that was reviewed so much was a Coraline story, and I THINK that one had like 19 but I don't remember :P**

**OH OH OH OH: After I'm COMLETELY done with this whole story, there's gonna be a bonus chapter about all the super cool facts about the Titanic. Very interesting stuff!**

**PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED: If you review, you WILL be recognized AND…you'll get a virtual cookie! I mean, who doesn't love virtual cookies? Although, the pixels in the cookies are a little chunky :/ Eh, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, and this is the 4****th**** chapter, so I think you know who owns in. OH BUTCH HARTMAN, WHY. CAN'T. I. BE. YOU! - Veronica :D **

**Warning: This is pretty long, so yeah. Haha.**

**Enjoy (:**

_Last Time - Timmy just discovered that his parents are dead. The last thing he did in the last chapter was slam his door to his room (and cried). Now, it's 2 months later…_

_**Minor authors note: I have decided to do things a little differently. This chapter is in Wanda's POV. If you don't think it works out, tell me in a PM or review (I prefer PM since I don't check reviews every day) and I'll edit it to third person POV (the one I usually do). Deal? (:**_

Xx

I looked nervously at Timmy, who seemed to have lost weight over the past two months. How much weight? It sure looks like 100 pounds, but that's impossible, since he only weighed 90 before.

Timmy was lying in bed, as usual. He had made himself some soup earlier, but he's been stirring it around with his fork for so long, I'm sure it's gotten cold a long time ago. The only time he's ever gotten up was to make that soup or go to the bathroom.

At first, I didn't know why he made the soup and never ate it. But one night, after hours of crying, he admitted that the soup was special to him. His poor mother had always made if for Timmy when he was sick, and that's the only time he ate it, when his mom made it. At first, I didn't understand why he could think of the soup as special, but then again, I didn't know what he was going through at that moment.

Timmy shuffled in bed, causing me to snap my head up and drop everything I was doing, which was trying to make Poof smile. He's been as depressed as Timmy ever since Timmy got the news.

Anyway, Timmy picked himself up and weakly stumbled out of bed, tripping over the sheets and blankets as he did so. He feebly kicked the blankets in the back of him, then started walking towards us. He looked up at me, and gave a halfhearted smile to show he was okay. But his attempt to convince us so failed. His eyes gave everything away. I looked into his light blue eyes, and saw the sparkle of the tears he wanted to cry, the tears he just wanted to let out, until he couldn't shed another. I somehow knew he kept them in just because he didn't want to worry us, but I was already worried. Surprisingly, so was Cosmo. Every night, I would always find Cosmo sitting on our bed, his elbows resting on his knees, with his head in his hands. I knew he was thinking about Timmy.

Speaking of Cosmo, I wondered where he is. I waited for Timmy to walk into his bathroom (to cry, as he usually does. He thinks I don't know about it, but everyone can hear it). When I heard the door slam, I quickly flew inside the fishbowl to look for my husband.

I passed each and every door that leads to who-knows-where. I haven't even been in every single door yet, mostly because I can't remember what door goes where, and it's _my _house.

Finally, I'm standing in front of the bedroom that Cosmo and I share. I slowly creak the door open. I don't know why I was being so cautious, I felt like it was needed. I popped my head in, and took a peak. Sure enough, Cosmo was there. But instead of his usual head-in-hands pose, he was laying on his stomach, stretched out on the bed with his head buried in my fluffy feathery pillow, which he always loved for some odd reason.

I smiled weakly, and floated on over to my husband. I touched the back of his head, which made him jump. He turned his head so that he was facing me, and gave a look with his mouth that said 'I'm thinking about something and I can't figure it out', which was a usual look for Cosmo. But this one had so much depression in it that I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain in my heart.

A tear slowly escaped my eye. I looked at Cosmo, and saw that his face was tear-streaked, as well. "Cosmo, What are we going to do about Timmy?", I ask him desperately. He looked up at me, smiled, took my hand, and said, "We'll figure something out. I was actually thinking of something, and I thought of an idea…"

I felt my face light up. Cosmo? An _idea? _Any idea Cosmo had was good in this condition. "Um…", he started. "Couldn't he just _wish _his parents were back alive?"

Bam. There it was. His brilliant idea, which could've been any idea. I just realized that that was the most obvious idea ever. I looked down at Cosmo with a happy smile, and shrieked, "Cosmo, that was the most _brilliant _idea you ever had!" I gave him a happy squeeze, and ran down to tell Timmy, Cosmo following behind me.

"Timmy, Tim-", I was stopped by 'Da Rules' almost crushing me to the ground. It appeared in front of me, nearly hitting my face, and slammed to the ground with a _thud! _Along with Da Rules, Jorgen Von Strangle came with it. Yay, a lecture package.

"Wanda, stop! In section 4, paragraph 6 in Da Rules, it says you can't wish someone back to life."

Timmy's head snapped up instantly. He turned to me with the same look that I had when Cosmo mentioned the idea of this wish.

"But I wasn't thinking about wishing them back to life…that's a great idea, Wanda!"

I just knew he wasn't going to believe what I'm about to tell him. "Uh…I didn't think of it, sport"-I beckoned towards my husband- "Cosmo did." Just as I thought, he had a look of disbelief cross his face. Before I could thoroughly explain, Jorgen interrupted.

"As you know what I just said, you cannot wish someone back to life…" Timmy's look of hope quickly vanished, and the familiar look of sorrow returned.

Apparently, Poof couldn't stand to see Timmy like this anymore. He gently floated over to Jorgen, and I knew what he was going to do.

"P…p…p-pwease?", Poof begged as he shot his most adorable puppy dog eyes. I smiled to myself - it's a good thing I taught him how to say 'please'.

But Jorgen refused. "No! It is against Da Rules. And you know how I love Da Rules!"

But Poof kept trying. "_Pwease?_", he said again, giving even MORE of a cute look.

This time, Jorgen got a look on his face that showed he was about to give in. "Must…not…give in…to adorable baby…", he said to himself. "No! It's…against….Da Rules…Oh, alright…", Jorgen said with a sigh and a look of pure defeat, which was VERY rare for Jorgen.

I beamed at Timmy and he beamed right back. It seemed like the first time he gave us a true,_ genuine _smile.

"Alright, guys, I wish my parents were back alive!", Timmy screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

We raised our wands, and the glowing light beamed from our them. But, before we could grant the wish, red lights beeped around the room. Startled, Cosmo and I dropped our wands at the same time.

Then, we heard a _very _familiar "Haha, haha, HAHAHAHA!". It sounded like a mental hospital escapee. Then I thought again…Sounds like…a lonely 5th grade teacher who spends their life obsessing over fairies…

Before I had time to set my mind straight, Cosmo, Timmy, Poof, Jorgen and I were trapped in a butterfly net. Even the strength of Jorgen's muscles couldn't break this rope.

"Finally, after all these years, I, the mayor of Dimmsdale, have finally proven the existence of fairy godparents!" His face popped out from the window. It was…_Crocker!_

_**Xx**_

**I KNOW you guys saw that coming, I KNOW it. It was so freaking obvious XD Oh well!**

**So I'm not really loving this chapter so much. Sure, it has a lot of detail, and I like that, but I feel like there's so much that there's not enough, you know? I don't know, I just think it's a **_**little **_**too much :/ Tell me what you think so I can edit if I want!**

**Review, and stay in tune for the next chapter! (:**


	6. chapter five,

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been buried in homework, and I haven't had any time for myself, let alone to work on this story. I won't keep you waiting that long anymore, promise!**

**Oh, if my writing style is a little different, it's because I've been addicted to Harry Potter lately, and I try to write like J. K. Rowling. Dude, if you haven't read those books, READ THEM! (:**

**Also - I think the last chapter was a fail. Just saying. Only third-person POV from now on, haha.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own FOP, you should know that by now!**

**Enjoy! (:**

Timmy woke up with a jolt, not aware of his surroundings. He was in some sort of a lair. It actually look like a mix of Crocker's old underground lair under the school and the mayor's office.

Timmy tried sitting up, but his back and bones stopped him with a shock of pain. His back felt like he's been in a fetal position his whole life, and felt paralyzed that way. His arms felt like they were broken, and only his legs were almost working. He felt like he could only barely crawl. He raised his arm to rest his head in his hand, then felt something wet. He removed his hand to look at it…blood. He cringed, and laid back down.

He thought a moment. He faintly remembered what happened when Crocker captured him and his fairies. He remembers hearing a psychotic laugh, then being trapped in a butterfly net. He looked to the window and saw Crocker. Timmy also recalls being hit upside the head with something hard that Crocker was holding. He thought for a moment…a baseball bat? He wasn't sure.

He suddenly remembered about the fairies. He looked around again: he was completely alone. To his fortunate realization, he wasn't trapped anymore.

He smirked at the thought of Mr. Crocker's mistake of letting him be free, and started to get up to find them, only to find himself back on the ground in a matter of seconds.

He shrieked at the sudden pain stinging through his arms, paralyzing him, and let himself fall back on the ground, his head hitting the concrete with a sickening thud. He carefully got on his hands and knees, and quietly crawled over to the corner of the lair.

He sat down and looked around some more, trying to find some clues about where his fairies might be. He strained his ears, and managed to pick up a couple of grunts from Jorgen.

He crawled a bit closer to the sound, and peeked around the corner; there he saw Jorgen, pulling the ropes apart in attempt to set them free. Cosmo was sitting on the floor with Wanda and Poof, resting his arm around Wanda's shoulder. Wanda was there trying to put her whimpering baby to sleep.

Timmy smiled, and tried to stand up to run over to them, forgetting that he was badly injured. With another yelp of pain, he crawled over to where the fairies were.

Poof was the first to spot him. Startling his mother, he suddenly yelled 'Timmy!', causing everyone to look up. When they saw him, Cosmo was the only one that was beaming. Wanda and Jorgen looked worried.

"Timmy! Boy and I glad to see y-", Cosmo started. He was cut off by Wanda saying, "Timmy, you shouldn't be here! Crocker put cameras everywhere, that-"

She was cut off by video cameras everywhere suddenly popping out of nowhere. A little red laser light popped up on top of the camera, as if about to take a picture with an old-fashioned camera. The red light grew brighter and brighter, when suddenly, it turned into a giant contraption that looked like a gun.

"-shoot lasers at any sudden movements…", Wanda finished, looking horrified.

The laser was aimed right at Timmy. Timmy, who couldn't move due to the injuries he had, was forced to stay in his position.

"Timmy!", Wanda cried. "Move! You _have_ to try!"

Timmy obeyed, and tried crawling as fast as his broken bones could carry him over to a safe spot. But the camera seemed to follow him.

The camera started turning a reddish-orange on the inside, and was about to blow. Timmy waited for the last possible second, and, when the fire almost hit him, he sprung up and sprinted out of the way, ignoring the pain that made him want to stop.

The laser barely missed half of his body, and only got the edge of his foot, causing it to bleed just a little bit.

Timmy looked over, and saw Wanda hyperventilating, Cosmo breathing a sigh of relief, and Jorgen just looking surprised. Through all of the ciaos, Poof surprisingly was sleeping.

There was a moment of silence, then footsteps, getting closer and closer. Timmy froze, knowing who it probably was.

"Lucky escape, Turner", said Crocker. He was getting a little closer, when, to Timmy's surprise and pain, he stepped on Timmy's broken arm.

"AAARRGH!", Timmy screamed in ultimate pain. He squiggled and squirmed to be free, but it was no use. Crocker's foot was much stronger than his broken bones. He had no choice but to cry.

"Trapped again", Crocker said smugly. Timmy could hear the smirk in his voice and scowled.

"What…what do you _want_, Crocker?", Timmy spit out. "You got my f-fairies, nearly killed me, and you-you're mayor. What could you p-possibly want!"

Crocker, who was wearing a sly grin, thought for a moment. Then said, "There's only one thing wrong with that statement. I have your fairies, and I'm mayor, yes. But I _nearly _killed you. Nearly isn't good enough."

Timmy knew where he was going. He was speechless and horror-struck when Crocker got a deep, beyond evil look in his eye. It was a look that showed he despised him, but much, much worse.

"After all these years, I finally get to do what I've wanted…I'm going to kill you, Timmy."

**Xx**

**Oh snap, Crocker has an evil side. **

**So, I figured that I've been keeping you guys waiting long enough, and it's about freaking time that I update this thing! Then I ALSO figured that you guys should deserve a pretty satisfying chapter, so here it is, with a twist ending. Did you expect that "killing" thing? I think not :D**

**I like how I added detail to this one, too. Maybe a little too much. I felt like I was talking about one subject for too long, but, in the end, I think everything was balanced out pretty well.**

**Lets see, virtual cookies for dagnytheartist, jaddedlighting has a bazooka (I have to say, that name made me laugh :D I like it!), MermaiKennedy (with EXTRA pixels :D), Sub Zero0, and any other reviewers that I might've missed! Enjoy your pixel-filled virtual cookies :DI'll update soon, and I'll try to never keep you waiting that long again! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. authors note: PLEASE READ

**I know you're tired of these authors notes, I am too -_- I just wanted to give everybody some heads-up on what's going on. I can't really figure out what to do with the chapter 6 that I have created, I can't think of where to stop or where to end, so, ONLY if you want to help me out, PM me so I can copy and paste the chapter 6 to you that I wrote already, so you can help me (: But that means you'll know what happens in the story, so if you're okay with that, PM me and we'll talk :D**

**To summarize it up, PM me if you would like to help out an author in need! (I'll give credit to you if you do!)**

**OH my OTHER story, Sneak Peek, is discontinued, so also PM me if you would like to take over.**

**Okay, those were just some quick reminders. Chapter 6 is in the making, and don't forget to review when it's posted! :D **


	8. chapter six, ending!

**Yeeeaaah, when I said 'I'll never keep you waiting that long again' in the last chapter…I lied. The only excuse I have is 1: I didn't feel like writing (sorry!) and 2: I SWEAR I couldn't think of anything! MAJOR writers' block! I really am super sorry! Never again that shall happen! Readers always come first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents *sob…***

_**SPOILER: in this chapter, you'll find out why Aj wasn't in the other chapters.**_

**Enjoy!**

Timmy just lay there on the cold, cement floor, unable to move. Crocker wanted to…_kill him? _Sure, he hated Timmy-no, despised him-but Timmy never thought he was going to attempt murder.

"Adrian Jennings?", Crocker said suddenly, snapping his head up quickly. "Come!", he commanded. Timmy listening for a moment, then heard footsteps against the concrete floor come up to Crocker, then screech to a stop.

"Yes, Master?", said Adrian. That voice was awfully familiar to Timmy. Neck cracking, he snapped his head up and saw Aj, bowing down to Crocker like he was his master.

"Aj! What are you doing!", Timmy shrieked at the sight of him. "Don't bow down to _him! _And why weren't you in school?"

Crocker instantly spoke for Aj. "School? He's never been to school in his life. I've implanted a chip in his brain so he already knows everything. That's how he built all of this", he gestured around the big room, "just for me. Adrian, do you know him?", Crocker eyed him suspiciously.

"N-no, of course not, sir! I do not know this human.", Aj said. The way he talked to Crocker reminded Timmy of a robot.

"Very well, then.", Crocker brushed it off. "Adrian, vaporize him!"

"_No!_", Timmy hollered, his voice echoing the room. Aj held up his robot-hand, with a laser similar to the one that almost killed Timmy.

"Aj, don't you remember me? I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner! We go to school together, we're best friends with Chester McBadbat, and we're number one on the unpopular chart!"

Aj looked unconvinced, so Timmy tried again. "Even if you _don't _remember, are you really going let him boss you around like that? And let him destroy an innocent child?", cried Timmy with complete desperation in his voice.

"_Innocent?_" Crocker retorted with a sneer. "You're anything but innocent! You've been living a lie with a precious secret. You have fairies!", he shrieked, obviously trying not to go whacko like he used to in his classroom.

Ignoring Crocker, and seeing that Aj was pondering about what Timmy said, he tried convincing him once again. "You're a human being, just like me, and you're really going to let Crocker live your whole life for you and be his _slave?"_

"Prepare to die, Human." Aj said, pointing his gun at Timmy, ignoring him. The fairies gasped, Timmy whimpered, and Crocker laughed.

Aj fired, and everything was quiet (except for Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof crying).

Timmy, waiting to be destroyed, felt nothing. But a scream was heard. He wondered if it was his own scream, but his mouth was sealed shut. He opened his eyes, and was Crocker. His long legs we buried in a messy pile of goo on the floor up to his waist. He shrieked again.

"_NO!_ _How could you? _You are my slave!"

Aj had a smug look on his face. "Not anymore," he said, twirling the gun around his fingers, then blowing the smoke off of the top.

"You defeated me! You win thi-," his mouth had already melted, along with the rest of him. Timmy watched in total glee as his teacher melted into a black and white pile of goop.

"Well, I think that's the last time we'll hear of him!" Aj exclaimed, shooting Timmy a friendly smile.

Timmy grinned, but it quickly faded. "No…," he said. "No, it's not. I made this mess, and it's time to set everything straight and back to normal." Ignoring the confused look on Aj's face, Timmy spun around on his heels and jogged to the cage that the fairies were trapped in.

With a big grin, he pressed the big, red 'RELEASE' button. A high-pitched beep signaled that they were finally free.

"Guys!" Timmy yelled as he jumped up, ready for the usual family hug.

"Timmy!" Wanda said. "We're so happy you're okay!"

"We thought you were gonna be…well, you know…," Cosmo sadly cut off his sentence, but regained his happiness. "Well, Sport, Crocker's gone, we're free and so are you! Whatcha' wanna wish for?"

"Cosmo, Wanda: _I wish everything was back to normal!_"

_*~*~_POOF_~*~*_

Timmy opened his eyes slowly and cautiously. He raised himself up to look out of the window, and what he saw made him jump out of the bed and into the fishbowl.

"Cosmo, Wanda! They're car is here!" Timmy yelled, making water splash everywhere.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their bowl, fully awake and fully…wet. Steps were heard and they soon poofed themselves back into the bowl, which was now only half filled. The other half was on the floor.

The door creaked open…Timmy could hardly hold his excitement. He balled his fists up until they turned white, his giant buck tooth bit into his bottom lip until his lip was bleeding. But he didn't care, he just wanted to see his parents again.

The friendly and familiar faces of his mom and dad were standing in his doorway, and Timmy realized how long it had been for him, and how short the time had been for them.

"Timmy, we're home!" his parents announced.

Timmy couldn't hold it back. He let it all out: the tears, the screams of joy, and, of course, the hugs and kisses.

"Mom! Dad! You're back! You're home for good! Never. Ever. _Ever _leave me again! I missed you so much!" Timmy said through the sobs and tears.

"Timmy, sweetie, we weren't even gone for two months! We were only gone a week since something was wrong with the ship and we had to turn around." his mom explained. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Sorry," Timmy said, smiling. "It's just…it seems a lot longer than that to me! And you're not going to be on another trip for a while, right?"

"That's right, Timmy! Vicky went on another cruise, and won't be back until November 26th! Which means more time with you!"

"And I couldn't wish for anything better!" And it was true. _I wouldn't trade this moment for the world, _Timmy thought as he leaned in for another family hug.

**Xx**

**OH MY GRANDE. Did I just finish this story? I think I just finished this story! I know what you're thinking: FINALLY!**

**I have never ever, ever been more sorry in my entire life! Get this straight…**_**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry for not updating! **_**It's just, I couldn't really think of anything, so I just didn't write anymore, ya know? **

**ANYWAY, I think I did pretty well for the last chapter. I'm not saying I did good or great, just - okay. I did okay.**

**Well, I hope I didn't lose any readers during that long period of time where I totally ignored you. Again, I'm really sorry. I know you probably think I'm annoying, but I just can't get over how I ignored fanfiction. I will never stop writing, remember that next time I don't update! (:**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and thanks for staying with me through like, 6 chapters! Bye :') (I feel so emotional since it's the end of the story) Byeee :')**


End file.
